1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy radio control car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a radio control car comprises a self-running car which is operated by a radio system and a controller. The self-running car has a power unit including a driving motor and a gear mechanism, etc., a receiving control unit for reception of the radio controller transmissions and controlling the operation of the power unit in correspondence to such signals, and a battery unit for supplying power to the above-mentioned units. Additionally, the controller has a group of operation swiches for making the self-running car move forward, in reverse or steer, a transmitting control unit for sending radio signals in correspondence with each switch and a battery unit for this transmitting control unit.
However, prior radio control cars have the battery unit mounted on the self-running car in such a manner that the following problems are experienced.
The battery unit (a dry cell is used usually) is generally heavy and occupies a relatively large volume. Thus, the power unit for driving the car is made larger which results in the entire car being heavy and large, and it is difficult to obtain a smaller, lighter car. Furhtermore, with the larger, heavier self-running car, the power consumption required for running the car is increased so that the battery is consumed rapidly and requires frequent replacement.
Since a battery is required for both the self-running car and the controller, the number of batteries to be used is further increased, wherein the battery life-time depends on the location of its use. While it is necessary to replace the battery depending on the degree of usage, it is difficult for a children or a person having poor electrical knowledge to determine the proper time for doing such. As a result, in some cases the battery is consumed ineffectively or the radio control car is scrapped without merely exchanging the battery.